1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backward shift control device of a manual transmission gear for use in automobiles and more particularly, to a backward shift control device of a 5-gear manual transmission gear for use in automobiles so as to prevent giving damage to the manual transmission gear by automatically checking a shift to reverse even if a driver mistakenly shifts into reverse driving range directly from manual fifth gear during operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to a hand lever shift pattern of 5-gear manual transmission gear for use in conventional automobiles, manual fifth gear and reverse are on a straight line. Accordingly, the hand lever is apt to shift to reverse by a mistake made by the driver during operation in fifth gear. In such transmission gear, it not only causes the transmission gear to be damaged but also gives rise to an accident in which a car is overturned. Therefore, shifting directly to reverse during operation in manual fifth gear has to be controlled. However, the automobiles heretofore are not equipped with a contrivance for controlling a shift from the fifth gear directly to reverse. Even if the automobiles are equipped with control devices, such control devices are complicated in structure and in assembly because such control devices include a large number of parts. Accordingly, it is expensive to manufacture and inconvenient in use such control devices.